Hetalia 30 Question Quiz
by FandomWriter
Summary: Well my friend found this on YouTube and wanted me to post my answers on here instead of YouTube...I did...um please Review it means a lot to me. I like reading the reviews its fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form if I did I would be a little more different. Rated T for some of the questions...Also I re uploaded this due to spelling mistakes. Sorry Fan's..
1. Questions 1-10

**A/N: Well I had some of my friends ask me to do this for them so yeah...they saw the video on YouTube and wnated me to do this on FanFiction... I was not into it at first but they keept asking...So now they gave me 30 Hetalia questions and i must answer the truthfuly...  
Disclamer: Hetalia is not mine nor are the characters...sadly or it would be alot diffrent.**

Question 1: Who is you least favorite character?

Austria. I do not like Austria because he is stuck up sometimes and it gets on my nerves. Though one of my friends told me that personality wise im alot like them. Really thank you I loved hearing that...

Question 2: Who is your favorite character?

Norway. I love Norge he is cute and sometimes he remindes me of myself. Though my friend said that shes Denmark...HeHeHe *creepy face* Time to choke a Dane.

Question 3: Who would you date?

Really why make me answer this if it would never happen? *sighs* I guess I have no choice though...Canada. I would date Canada because I know that he would treat me right instead of cheat on me like some nations I know.

Question 4: Which character would you go shopping with?

I would go shopping with Poland. I might not be a girly girl but at least he would tell me the truth about what looks good on me or not. Well france would be good to but I would be a little afraid to go with him.  
Question 5: Who do you want as your child?

I would want Feliciano or as my child. He is so cute and I would not have to clean by myself anymore. *whispers in ear* You would make him clean all by himself. *turns around to see england* Shut up no I wont. Ok next question. *england mumbles* sure...

Question 6: Who would be your rivil?

Oh, thats easy...Denmark. He is always going on about being the king so I think he should be taken down a few pegs on his confidence level. Also he talks to much. Denmark: Whats that suppost to me. *Turns to him and smiles sweetly.* Lots of things

Question 7: Which character do you have alot in common with?

Aside from the comment that my friend gave me saying I was like Austria, I think Im alot like Norway. In front of people I dont know I have a poker face on. No one understands whats running in my tiny head and it scares them.  
Norge: That made me proud to hear *smiles at him* I hope so!

Question 8: What character do you look like most?

I think that I look alot like England. Though I do not have the eye brows. They do look good on him though. I have short blonde hair and my eyes are green and blue they turn those colors. Its weird in my opinion.  
England: No its not Me: whatever

Question 9: Who would you bring home to meet your parents?

I would bring along England. He is such a Gentlemen =.= my dad would love him. They could talk about ..well.. whatever they want to talk about. He would be nice to me and my dad would not be able to complane about him. Unlike some of my friends he would not bad mouth my dad...Next question!

Question 10: Who would you NOT bring over to meet your parents?

Prussia I mean hes awesome...but the way he drinks bear is awful. Also I walked to Germanys house the other day to say hi to Prussia but he was not there. I happened to look on his bed and 'Magazines' were on there. I ran out the room -_-  
Prussia: Its not what you think  
Me: sure it is...

**  
**


	2. Questions 11-20

Question 11: Who are you going to be easly friends with?

*sighs* again I really cant meet them its not like there is a portle to travel to the anime world...right? maybe not... anyway I would be really good frineds with Iceland. Iceland isnot so much as a talker as Denmark and he can understand me the most.

Question 12: Which character has your favorite voice?

*blushes* Again that would be Iceland. He is my favorite for both Subbed and Dubbed. Its not like I have a crush on him or ...anything... *everyone gives a doubted look* S-Shut up

Question 13: Who would you go camping with?

I think camping with America would be the most fun. We could sing by the campfire while rosting smores. Then when bears or other unwanted animes come to taunt me he can be the hero and chase them away. *alfred looks at me* Dude, That sounds so awesome *takes my hand and leand me away from everyone* Come on lets go already!

Question 14: Who do you want to be roommates with?

I would want to be roommates with Germany. He would keep me in shape as well as make sure the place is clean. But I would have for that. England: See told you you would make him do it by himself. Me: England shut up no I wont that would make me feel bad.

Question 15: Who would you want to cook for you?

Again that one is easy. I would have Romano cook for me. needs some more love anyway. *glares at England* dont you dare come to me asking if you can cook...England: why does everyone hate me cooking? *pats his back* im sure one day youll find out

Question 16: Who do you want to prance in front of you naked?

Well...um...I cant decide between two characters. I picked Norway and England. I think both of them are really cute and I would not mind it anyway...*starts to cry* I wish the anime world portal was real. *England and Norway pat my back* We dont

Question 17: What is your OTP?

My OTP Is NorIce. Yes im well aware that they are brothers. No I dont care If its wrong, and how much do you want to bet half of you reading this likes the same ship as well.  
Iceland: I hate him how dare you  
Norway: *As stotic as ever*  
Me: Im sorry Emil I just love the Idea of you two together sorry ^^"

Question 18: Who do you want to be your parent?

I honestly choose Romano. would make a great dad in my opinion. He might have a dirty mouth and curses everyone out but when he needs to be he can be caring in his own little ways. Watch hetalia and youll see the way he protects his brother Feli ( )  
I hope I made Roma's Day with this~!

Question 19: Who do you want to go with you to a karaoke bar with you?

I'm sure most people agree with me when I say that Prussia would be the most Awesomest person to go to a Karaoke Bar with you. He can sing good and in the most part hes funny. Though I would have to be careful so he would not size my vital regions. Prussia: *smiles with brilliance*

Question 20: Which countrey do you want to be a Butler/Maid?

*Smiles Evily* Well I would make Denmak be my butler. I would love to see his look of hate when I make him do the most stupidest stuff... *Fangirls* I really cant wait.


	3. Questions 21-30

Question 21: Who would you be in a party (RPG)?

I would be Prussia. . Prussia is awesome. He can liven up any 'type' of party. I hope that I would be left out at times though as I do like to sleep~! hahaha Prussia: I did not find that funny at all . Me: Really you didnt? Prussia: Yeah...*walks away*

Question 22: what is your second favorite paring?

um..well I really did have to think this one over. I think maybe GerIta...I know there a very popular ship. I do not mind though~! Italy is so cute andGermany even if he does not want to does what Italy wants to do. *thinks* Wow if Italy wanted to control the world I bet he could he can be that scary and his 2p didnt even have to come out.

Question 23: My favorite Genderbender?

Well...to be truthful I do not have one. I am not a big fan of genderbenders to be honest but for the sake of this I will pick a genderbender. I like Denmarks Fem, She is very pretty and can make Fem Norway blush easy. HAHAHA *Looks at me in shock* Fem Denmark? Really *looks at Fem Denny* Yes really

Question 24: Who's outfit do I like the...most?

Well...gosh I dont know this either but maby I think I like Canada's caual outfit the best. I usualy wear a sweetshirt a blue or red anyway and with my blonde hair I could cosplay at any time I wanted. (No pun intended)

Question 25: What character would I want to be in my band?

Alright, I would pick Japan. Now I know you can drop your jaws and look at me in shock. I love Japanese music. I never listen to anyting else really. Well unless one of my (most) friends hate anime in genral. How am I friends with them again?

Question 26: Which character would you want to be your boss?

Ok when I say this I do not want any of you to hate me or worse...not read the rest of this I would cry. But anyway, For this question I would pick...Russia. Yes Russia, even though he might scare anyone he can get his work done and motivate anyone who cant (literally) get there job done. Russia: Become one, Da? Me: I would anyday~! XD

Question 27: Who would I like to run into in a dark ally?

ok first of off why would I be in a dark ally? Second why would the person I pick be in said ally way? In case people think this is a sexual thing I will not allow it so the person I pick to meet me in the dark ally would be Canada. Canada I would hope to think would walk me home in concern that I might get hurt somehow...(I should make a fan-fic out of that) Canada: Want me to walk you home?Me : Of course I would love to!

Question 28: Who do you want to be turned into a dog?

HaHaHa I bet one of my friends gave me this question because I AFRAID of dogs ... I dont hate them ..im just hoping that they wont try to kill me ..again...but in this case I would want Germany to be turned into a dog. Sorry I jus think he would bethe best. Germany would protect my house from France or England when he wants to come cook me something.

Question 29: Who do you want to be a cat?

Ok this was way to easy. I want Norway to be a kitty. He can turn himself into a cat already with his magic so why not. He would be a white kitty ... right? and hed be sooo pretty 3

Question 30:Who do you want to cosplay as.

This is going to make the fan girls hate me but eh, whatever. I WILL COSPLAY AS EVERYONE HAHAHAHA...~Le Gasp~ Thats right I will so its far to ever single one of the characters in Hetalia. Arnt I nice~!


End file.
